Snowing
by Raidersfan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go snowmachining and face a storm and a fight between friends... will they make it out of the storm in time?
1. Chapter 1 plz review

**First trip**

**By Sam Jones**

We were on our way, the first trip of the year. The snow was three feet or deeper at our feet, it was falling gently from the sullen grey sky like tiny feathers from giant bird.

I was ready to go snow machining. It's never safe to go alone so I brought my best friend Inuyasha.Inuyasha was tall around 6'0 ft but it was pretty good for someone who's only a sophomore. Inuyasha had midlenghth hair; it was the color of black the leather on the seat of a snow machine, he silver streaks of hair next to his face. You couldn't tell the color of his hair with his midnight blue helmet with lighting to decorate it on his head. We had to load up the machines and we'd be off.

We were finally done the snow machines were loaded up, we both headed for the drives door, I ran as fast as I could to beat him; in the end he beat me with his four inch longer legs. I pulled my black with blue thunder helmet off and let my long black hair with one white streak and lots of little blue ones fall out on to my back, as I climbed into the dodge pickup.

Once we got to Carter Lake we pulled our sleds out of the back of the trailer and put our helmets on once again, we had to take them off in the truck.

"Bet you I could beat you up the trail to the mountain." Inuyasha wanted to start a bet fine... Two could play that game.

"Fine last one there has to do the others reports in history class." You could hear Inuyashas groan through his helmet, he hated history. I grinned he'd really try to win this thing but I have my machine off first and since the trail is one in front of the other "safely" he'd lose the bet for sure and would no longer underestimate her skills as a driver in bad conditions.

I walked over to my 600 mountain cat and climbed onto it with a flip of a switch and a jerk of the pull cord it roared to life. I flipped my lid to my helmet down and waited for the second engine to start once it did we were off. It was still light out so was little harder to tell where the ice and snow banks were when it begain and another stopped. That's why we went on a trail on with mountain and hills then open land.

I looked out of the side of my eye and saw Inuyasha the crazy monster going up the side of me up a hill of the trail in front of us which meant he had took a chance of flipping his machine down hill. I gave him a dirty glare and sped up. Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye she was speeding up the only thing he'd have to do now is go up one more hill like he did and she'd be doing his work. But she beat him up to the top, Kagome turned around and looked for Inuyasha she could hear his engine but couldn't see him. There he was half way up one of the steeper hills he was trying to cut to beat her. She shook her head in disappointment. He still has to do my history report.

After few minutes of waiting Inuyasha finally caught up to her, they both looked down at the valley below. It looked full and fresh of powder snow that was still falling quietly. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned and looked at each other after revving the engine Inuyasha was off, he then noticed that the snow was coming down harder and the wind had started much to his disappointment. Kagome had noticed it too.

Kagome had finally decided to go and see if Inuyasha would play fallow the leader. She started up the side of the mountain and went back down up a hill and started looking for a jump to be would be located at. She found one and let Inuyasha have the first fly in the air with speed moment, he had to do history reports anyways.

After going on to the jumps and warmed up they both stopped and decided to talk about the weather was worsening and what they should do. Inuyasha had stopped a little away from the jump and shut down his 700 aritcat; Kagome pulled up next to him and shut down hers as well.

"The weathers getting worse."Kagome pulled up her lid on the helmet and waited for a reply while snow hovered over her face.

"I see that, if we get stuck out here how much supply?"

"We have about three days worth of food and eight bottles of water and two sleeping bags. I think that's about it."

"Ok good I didn't want to be stuck out here with nothing but you." Inuyasha smirked at the look on Kagomes face.

"JERK." Kagome moved and picked up a handful of snow and slammed it intoInuyashas helmet before he had time to react. She then jumped back on her 600, started it and slammed her lid shut and took off.

"Women are so moody." Inuyasha complained. He too started his machine and took off with a flip of his lid.


	2. Authors note

Authors note... im sorry this is my first story and im writing two dif characters and so im using diffrent names and soo if u see the names

Asha it is Kagome and Zane would be Inuyasha. plz review id like to know how im doing with my story. thanks. Raiders


End file.
